


Just Like In A Movie Scene

by ninwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a puppy, Budding Love, Detective Alec Lightwood, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Holidays, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Neighbors, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: Magnus returns home with a sellotaped heart and a desire to drown his sorrows in mulled wine with his mother and her goofy new husband - little does he know, he's in for a holiday surprise of the healing kind.





	Just Like In A Movie Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insieme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/gifts).



> _"You said 'hello', I loved you so,_  
>  _just like in a movie scene"_ \- Land of Opportunity; A Great Big World
> 
>  
> 
> Part 3/3 Heartbreakers™ Christmas fics.
> 
>  
> 
> For Alex, an angel with a heart of gold and one of the dearest people I know xx

  
Magnus waves bright, sunny Los Angeles adieu, glad to see it disappear through the tiny round window as his flight picks up off the ground. There’s nothing left there for him, nothing that makes him happy - he has his belongings, of course, a few friends and acquaintances, but the material cannot replace what was stolen from him. 

 

He can’t help but doubt his mother’s confident claim, that a month at home, or something close to that, will be the break he needs to stitch his broken heart back together. He and Camille had been together for ten months before she’d torn a hole in his chest, and it will take more than just distance to repair that. 

 

Still, he’s going to appease her, to run away for all intents and purposes from the Greek tragedy his life has spiralled into. Perhaps this month will be a good judgement for whether he should just relocate back to New York, leave the sunny state behind for good. 

 

Nothing real remains for him there anyway, two of his close friends are in New York themselves, left behind when he chased a dream and a phantom girl, and the other is over on sabbatical in the U.K. Perhaps a change in pace is exactly what he needs, a return to the life he had  _ before. _

 

That, he decides, pulling closed the depressingly grey window shades, is a matter for another time. He has a five hour flight to get through first, hopefully without committing homicide on any of the irritating, mindless patrons around him.

 

Magnus shoves on his headphones, presses shuffle on his  _ Heartbreak _ playlist - because he is as dramatic as his mother claims - and settles himself down, thirty-something feet in the sky.

 

* * *

 

Alec startles when his labrador puppy, Buck, bounds excitedly towards the window, leaping onto the bench seat, dislodging the pillows Alec had arranged that morning. He chirps at the window, glancing back at Alec in impatience, tone rising in pitch, tail wagging behind him with the force of an industrial fan. 

 

“Hold on, buddy, I’m coming.” Alec rolls his eyes, the lunacy of his actions not lost on him. His sister likes to tell him that he talks to Buck because he’s lonely, but Alec thinks that is only her way of vying for a chance to set him up, even though the last time hadn’t worked out well for either party involved.

 

He’s not lonely. He’s just too busy to take advantage of any romantic possibilities - being a detective isn’t exactly an easy job. Sure, moving out of the city doesn’t help, as half of his time he’s in bed before ten to make the commute in the morning without exhausting himself completely, but it’s better for his mental health if he has a space to come home to everyday, free and far from the crowded ghosts of his past. 

 

Besides, out here he can have Buck, and although they’ve only been acquainted for six months, Alec has truly forgotten what living without an overactive, bundle of joy and saliva felt like. 

 

Buck licks the back of Alec’s hand as soon as he gets closer, almost headbutting himself on the window pane in his excitement to share the exciting new happenings with Alec. His happiness is, as always, endearing and infectious, leaving Alec with a slight grin that can’t be wiped off before he’s even peered out of the window.

 

A gleaming, silver Chrysler has pulled up out the front of his neighbour, Gita’s house. He remembers her mentioning something about her son coming to visit for the holidays, but he hadn’t expected that to happen for a few more days. 

 

Buck nudges his head against Alec’s hand, licking at his inner wrist with eyes wide and hopeful. “Later, Buck.” He promises, wishing his own dog didn’t have this level of control over him. “We’re not going to bother them just as they arrived, okay, we need to give them a little space.”

Buck whines, low and deep in his throat. “I know,” Alec definitely doesn’t melt, not even as Buck rests his head in the hand that Alec curves around his neck. “You love everyone, but we need to respect that they’ve had a long flight and likely don’t want to be taken down by an excited pup.”

 

Alec sighs, scratching behind Buck’s ear. “Even if you are a very cute pup, too.”

 

Alec knows he should back away from the window, because he has paperwork to fill - work doesn't stop because it's the weekend, after all, and he doesn't want to appear like a creepy, sleazy neighbour - but he finds himself drawn, in much the way that Buck is. 

 

All hope of doing that disappears when Gita's son gracefully climbs out of the rental car. He's tall, possibly as tall as Alec, with hair curled perfectly and tinted pink, coat long and dark with silver studs, his pants tight and lined with silver, matching the buckles on his heeled boots.

 

He's gorgeous, more than Alec can quite believe. He remembers hearing praises, of his accomplishments in creating his own publication, his charming nature; Gita had explained in well-intentioned detail how handsome her son is, how perfect they would be together. Alec had brushed it off as nothing more than a mother's whim, not that his own would be so brazen or kind, but he hadn't expected Gita's words to ring so true.

 

That being said, Alec hasn't met him yet, and whilst he trusts his neighbour, he'd prefer to make his own perceptions. 

 

"Later," He repeats, unsure who he's exactly talking to. 

 

* * *

 

A low whine echoes beneath the door to Alec's office. He glances up from his report, on the homicide of a hot dog vendor outside a high-class bank forty blocks away, just as Buck nudges the door open.

 

He sits on the threshold, looking up at Alec with eyes wider than the moon, the kind of pleading that reaches in and tugs at every string Alec's heart has. It's been three hours. Three solid hours of Alec trying to do something productive without giving in to Buck's insistent attempts at distraction. 

 

It's longer than he usually lasts, to be fair. 

 

"Oh, alright." He finishes off the paragraph he'd been working on, a few sentences on the location, before pushing his chair back. Buck, to his credit, doesn't move, just straightens up, tail sweeping excitedly behind him. 

 

"Want to go for a walk, buddy?" Alec asks, pulling the chain lead from the top drawer of his desk, the jingle of metal calling Buck's attention. 

 

Alec leads Buck to the front door, before clipping the lead onto his brown leather collar. Buck is surprisingly well-behaved and trained, considering his age - no matter how excited he gets, he understands that there are rules, which he has to follow to get what he wants, for which Alec is impossibly grateful. 

 

In this case, it's a few laps around the block and a treat at the end. 

 

When they get outside, Alec notices that the rental car has moved, now waiting in front of the closed garage doors. It's a nice car, he thinks absently, he only knows it's a rental because Gita mentioned that her son was flying in from Los Angeles, and a car like that - he knows - wouldn't pass well for the job her son has. 

 

Later, he thinks, trying not to peer past the thin lace curtains. He'll have plenty of time to meet this mysterious, prodigal son. 

 

* * *

 

He's standing outside, pulling thick binders from the trunk of his car when Alec rounds the corner. Buck strains on his lead, pulling Alec forward because apparently he's decided that  _ later  _ has definitely come  _ now _ . 

 

"Buck," Alec hisses, tightening his grip on the lead. Unfortunately, Buck doesn’t care much about what Alec wants, or says, because he’s too excited about the new person he  _ absolutely  _ must meet,  _ not  _ later,  _ now  _ thank you  _ very much _ . 

 

Alec manages to pull Buck back, eventually, but it’s too late for either of them to go unnoticed. 

 

Alec feels a shiver race down his spine, at the sweeping gaze his presence attracts. It’s suddenly very warm under the four, relatively thin layers he’s wearing - yet, not unpleasantly so. It’s surprising, but he doesn’t hate it.

 

“Hello,” His smile is even warmer than his presence. Alec is screwed. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. My name is Magnus, I’m Gita’s one and only son. You must be her famous neighbour.”

 

“A-Alec.” Self-deprecating curses are barricaded behind frenzied thoughts of  _ holy crap, he’s even prettier up close _ . 

 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alec.” Magnus grins, before crouching down to Buck’s height. “And this little fellow, of course.”

 

“Buck, meet Magnus. Magnus, Buck.” Alec ignores the heat creeping up his neck. “He’s been quite excited to meet you, actually.”

 

Magnus scratches behind Buck’s ears, glancing at up at Alec through coal lashes. “I’m not usually a dog person, I have to admit, but he’s quite a charmer.” He adds a wink, before standing up, as though Alec wasn’t already in danger of teetering balance. 

 

“I heard you’re over for the holiday period.” Alec admits, noting the darkness that flashes in Magnus’ eyes, made up for with a smile that doesn’t quite reach them. “Your mother seemed very excited to have you back.”

 

Magnus glances away, jaw pulsing, before his gaze returns to Alec’s, who feels admittedly like he’s missed something, or overstepped a line he hadn’t seen. Magnus shrugs, ringed fingers fiddling with the edge of his binders. “I’m in a limbo-esque state of being, at the moment. I might end up moving back, officially, I - I’m not sure yet. I haven’t made a concrete decision, it’s why I haven’t mentioned it to her, or Darius - I’m presuming you’ve met her new husband?”

 

Alec nods; he and Darius are well-acquainted, as well as Alec is with Gita. Since he moved in, about ten months ago, he’d gotten to know them well, to the stage where they’re almost his pseudo-parents. Not that he mentions that to Magnus, as it’s not exactly first-meeting-conversation. 

 

“Anyway, I know they’d support any decision I make, but I don’t want to get their hopes up if I end up deciding to stay in L.A.”

 

Alec rubs an idle hand over Buck’s head. “I don’t know them as well as you, obviously, but I think they’d support any decision you make. I can’t, personally, see them forcing you to do something you don’t want.”

 

_ Unlike other parents I know _ , he thinks, sardonically, swallowing back the bitter taste that paints the roof of his mouth. He’s moving on, slowly but surely, and it’s not something that Magnus deserves to be dragged into. 

 

“I suppose they didn’t stop me from moving to L.A, a decision my mother wasn’t entirely pleased about…” Magnus smiles, just a slight upturn of his lips, but it’s enough to send Alec’s heart somersaulting. “Alas, I should probably get inside, the cold isn’t my friend and I have some designs to look over before I make any decision.”

 

Alec nods. “I should, uh, probably get inside too, finish the reports that Buck interrupted.”

 

Buck, to his credit, simply straightens up, as though he’s proud of his actions. That, or he’s trying to get another cheeky pat from Magnus before they part ways. 

 

“It was great meeting you, Alec.” 

 

“Yeah,” Alec tries to not be too dazed by Magnus’ smile. “You too.”

 

* * *

 

Alec returns home the following Monday, three hours later than expected after a rather awful day that had started with him spilling coffee on his jacket and ended with a ripped tie, an entire file of paperwork he had to redo because someone had trampled on it, and a parking ticket he has to argue the next day because he was charged for a mixup on a car that isn’t even his. 

 

His mood is downtrodden and shot, the only thing on his mind taking Buck out for a walk before fixing himself some easy, quick mac & cheese and slumping on his couch to watch mind-numbing TV as he pities his awful day. 

 

Alec isn’t usually one for self-pity, but today had been worse than others, so he thinks he can allow himself this one. 

 

He lets himself in, dodging Buck’s excited jumps because, okay, he’s a little late but he’d also like to take a few steps inside before being ambushed. Instead of allowing him that, Buck follows him around the house, to his bedroom where Alec toes off his shoes, rips off his torn tie and changes into sweatpants, because they don’t require a belt, and his old navy  _ NYPD _ shirt. 

 

“I’ll feed you, and then me.” Alec declares. “We can go for a walk … later. Maybe.”

 

Buck practically skips over to his bowl, ears flipped back as Alec pours his food in, a mix of wet and dry. While he’s eating, Alec fills his water bowl, then pulls out a stove and sets his macaroni to boil. He has a few recipes under his repertoire but it’s nearly seven and he’s honestly ready for bed, already, so cooking isn’t exactly on his agenda for the night. 

 

Buck’s ears perk up, suddenly, and then he’s running to the door just as a knock resounds against the walls. Alec frowns, turning the element of the stove down before following Buck’s enthusiastic talking - Alec had quickly learnt the difference between chatter and barks. 

 

Alec opens the door, one foot extended to remind Buck that running outside isn’t the best idea, to find- 

 

“Magnus.”

 

He looks just as good as the day they met, unsurprising considering it was only a few days prior, but Alec is nevertheless struck by his sheer beauty. He’s bundled up in a burgundy coat, a grey scarf wound around his neck, hair curled and dripping gold over his forehead, his grin the prettiest feature of all.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus essentially purrs his name, which, is different, but not something Alec hates. Neither is the use of his full-name, something he’d spent months trying to convince Gita against before giving into the futility. 

 

It seems her son has picked up a few traits.

 

“What brings you here, so late in the evening?” Alec asks, quicky adding: “Not that I’m complaining, of course, just wondering.”

 

Magnus sighs exaggeratedly, grin unyielding. “My mother and Darius are out on a date, which is very lovely and I’m happy for them, but I’ve been back in this city for three days and I’m already bored. I was hoping, if you aren’t terribly busy of course, if I might partake in your company for a few hours?”

 

“Sure.” Alec swallows past his dry throat. “I was just making something to eat, but you’re more than welcome to come in.”

 

Magnus’ eyes twinkle like stars. “I’d love to.”

 

Alec steps back, letting Buck take care of the welcome as he checks on the pasta. It’s simmering away, happily; Alec pulls out another pot, dropping in half a stick of butter to melt, then a quarter cup of flour, stirring around the edges so that nothing clings to the sides.

 

“Whatever you’re making smells delightful.” Magnus declares, entering the kitchen, Buck nipping playfully at his heels. 

 

“Mac and cheese,” Alec admits, a little sheepish. Magnus is probably a whizz at cooking, able to whip up anything that tastes amazing, all whilst looking like a dream at the same time-

 

“Mind sharing?” Magnus asks, perching himself on one of Alec’s barstools. “I haven’t eaten yet, and I admittedly am not the best at cooking. However, my apartment in L.A does have an acclaimed drawer stocked with takeout menus and restaurant delivery contacts.”

 

“This recipe suits six,” Alec smiles over his shoulder, not having the heart to chastise Buck for having his paws on Magnus’  _ quite expensive looking _ pants. “I’m sure there will be enough.”

 

It’s surprisingly, easy, having Magnus there. It’s the second time they’ve properly interacted, but to Alec, they might as well have known each other for months. 

 

They exchange light banter as Alec cooks, questions and answers and nothing feels stilted or awkward, it all just flows - Alec has never had such an instantaneous connection with someone before. 

 

With Magnus, though, it’s just … easy. 

 

They settle on the couch, Buck curled up on his bed, watching them with wide eyes, and it’s comfortable and more fun than Alec has had in weeks, if he’s honest. 

 

“A job like mine doesn’t exactly lend itself to breaks or days off.” Alec admits, poking at his pasta. “I have my siblings, and a few friends I’m close to but being a detective places a few roadblocks in the way of free time.”

 

“Have you always wanted to be a detective?” Magnus asks, casually. 

 

There’s an earnest honesty to him, bundled with an open lack of expectations - Alec knows that he doesn’t have to reveal such aspects of himself but … he doesn’t mind, either. 

 

He wants to tell Magnus about himself.

 

“When I was a kid, I was going to be a firefighter.” Alec laughs, softly, toying with his fork. “Then a politician, until I learnt that they’re hardly ever good people. Then I, uh, I actually wanted to be a teacher. I wanted a job that would help me make a real difference, you know?"

 

Alec shrugs, glancing at his pasta before making himself meet Magnus' gaze. "My parents had already decided what I was going to study - criminal law, preferably to be a defence attorney like my father, and for a long time I had resigned myself to that career but ... something changed, and at the end of my degree, I signed up to the Academy instead of a law firm."

 

That  _ something  _ had been his parents threatening to disown him for being gay, but that's not something Alec feels comfortable bringing up so early into his acquaintance with Magnus. 

 

"So now you're a detective." Magnus' fork presses silver indents into his bottom lip. "I'm sure you make a lot of difference with an important job like that. Saving people, solving crimes - you're like a real life Jessica Jones."

 

"There are a few differences," Alec laughs, warmed by the soft echo of Magnus'. "But I appreciate the comparison. It's a rewarding job, to say the least, even if the downsides sometime outweigh the good."

 

Magnus shrugs, bending his foot - it's hardly an inch from Alec's knee, the distance something that Alec is all too aware of. "I've never been on friendly terms with a detective before, I have to be honest, I can't say I know much about what your job entails, although I'm awfully curious."

 

"No day is the same as the other," Alec frowns. "I suppose that's a good thing. The details get a little gory, not something best discussed over dinner-"

 

Alec cuts himself off. That makes it sound like it's a date, which it's not - that being said, Alec wouldn't mind if it was, but still, it's ... it's not a date. It's just Alec keeping Magnus company because he doesn't have any other available friends.

 

There Alec goes again, jumping to conclusions, as though he can be friends with someone after less than an hour's worth of interaction. 

 

"Perhaps another time," Magnus suggests, glancing up at Alec in a manner that can only be described as coy.

 

"Yeah." Alec shrugs, trying not to let the weight of Magnus' gaze sit too heavy on his shoulders. "Maybe."

 

* * *

 

The following week, there is not a day that Alec doesn't see Magnus. Alec invites him for a proper dinner the next day, instead of just quick-and-easy mac & cheese; they talk about their respective careers over white wine and Thai chicken curry, and when Alec bids Magnus goodnight, a part of him mourns Magnus' absence. 

 

It's ridiculous and he chastises himself as he leans back against the door, head tilted back. Buck stares at him, pitying, like he's disappointed in Alec for losing his mind; not that Alec is at that stage, of course.

 

He's fine. He and Magnus are, friendly, or getting there anyway. That's it.

 

The day after, Alec comes home early to make up for the night shift he'd covered the week before; Magnus comes over an hour later, with arms full of designs, reports and files, and a sheepish smile asking if he could have some quiet time to work, away from his mother and her cleaning, because she likes to blast music while she caretakes. 

 

Alec had invited him in without thought, and they both settled around Alec's coffee table, focused on their respective work yet existing within the same space. Magnus enquired about the weirdest case Alec had ever worked, Alec provided his top three because calling New York crazy is an understatement, and in return Magnus listed tale upon insane tale of his own - such as the time he accidentally wound himself in fabric of the dress he was making, early in his college days. 

 

He owns a fashion magazine, now, showcasing diverse stylists, designers and models, and articles about issues that pertain to wider than just  _ who's hot and who's not _ . 

 

Alec has never, admittedly, read  _ Bane & Co _ : but he's beginning to wonder if he should. If only to support Magnus' hard work, of course. 

 

* * *

  
  


The day after they discuss their careers is another late one, Alec getting stuck in traffic on the way home after an accident blocked off the quickest highway. Buck has given up on him, curled in his bed in the lounge - he lifts his head when Alec calls his name, but offers little more than a half-lidded stare of self-pity.

 

Alec refills Buck's food and water bowls, before peering into the fridge for something to make. The knock at the door, that comes barely twenty minutes after he got home, doesn't surprise him.

 

"Come in, Magnus." Alec calls, poking his head out from behind the fridge. There's a pause, then the door sweeps open, Magnus stepping forward with only a sliver of hesitance to show any degree of sheepishness. 

 

"I didn't want to intrude," Magnus says. "I imagine that your late return is the result of a very long and tedious day, of which you'd prefer to recover from on your lonesome, however-" He lifts a white bag. "I do have coconut frozen yoghurt and I'm told I'm wonderful company. So if you are so inclined as to not kick me out, I'd be very appreciative."

 

His words contain pure honesty, despite the innuendos that could be perceived - it's just, kind and friendly and unexpected; Alec rocks back on his heels, slowly closing the fridge door. 

 

He should eat real food, he knows, considering the last thing he ate was leftover pot stickers that Lydia had bought him the day before. But Magnus' offer is enticing, for more than just the frozen yoghurt, and he's finding it hard to say no to something he wants so much. 

 

"How did you know?" Alec asks, gesturing for Magnus to properly come in. 

 

"That you had a long day?" Magnus frowns. "The darkness beneath your eyes and the fact that it's creeping closer to midnight brings me to a pretty well-supported conclusion."

 

"That's not-" Alec self-consciously rubs at his tired eyes. "I meant, how did you know ... that coconut is my favourite type of frozen yoghurt? Let alone that I prefer it?"

 

Magnus carefully places the bag on the kitchen bench, creases lining his forehead. "You told me. I don't remember when, I just remember - it. Buck seemed to agree that you'd like it, so if I'm wrong then, I'm sorry, but it's also his fault."

 

Alec's mind is whirring. "Buck? You asked my dog about opinions on frozen desserts?"

 

Magnus' curls his fingers against his collarbone, trapped around a thin silver necklace with a key hanging off the end. "No, I asked him if you'd appreciate it. My mother gave me a spare key, so that I could take him out for a walk - he was whining at the door, and I figured that you hadn't a chance to walk him, so I ... did it for you, and got the yoghurt on a trip out for my mother. I hope that's, not a problem."

 

Alec glances at Buck, who stares back, in part blaming Alec for not being home early enough to do it himself, others reassuring Alec that he quite likes Magnus and didn't mind. 

 

"That's-" Alec swallows, unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "Incredibly nice of you, Magnus, thank you." He glances at up, oxygen vacuum-sucked from his lungs upon meeting the force of Magnus' gaze. "But, you didn't have to."

 

"I know." Magnus shrugs, casually. His smile trips Alec's heart, tumbling somersaults and tricks. "I wanted to."

 

* * *

 

Alec doesn't see Magnus for three nights after that, and even as he tells himself that it's normal, that he can't expect Magnus to give him all his time, that he has friends and family and a life outside of surprising Alec with his favourite frozen yoghurt and taking care of his dog when Alec can't-

 

Alec misses him. 

 

The Friday is an awful day, files stacked so high on his desk that he can't see Lydia sitting across from him, an accident with the coffee machine that he didn't initiate but that closes off the break room for the entire day, closing him off to his main source of motivation, and suitably ruining his day. 

 

Saturday finds him on a case where a rookie cop charged the wrong person for a high-brow crime, which led to Alec spending far more time on someone else's case, than his own. He doesn't get back until midnight, dragging heavy feet through the front door - he almost trips over the welcome mat, barely catching sight of the slip of paper on the kitchen bench.

  
  


_ Alexander, _

 

_ I took Buck out for another walk - he seems to be quite fond of me, it's sweet, if surprising; I tend to be a cat person, myself. Alas, I'm sorry that our paths have not the chance to cross in days. _

 

_ If you're not stolen by your very important job tomorrow, I'd be more than happy to take you out, for lunch or even dinner if your schedule allows, as recompense for all the kindness you've shown me. _

 

_ Also, because - to be entirely frank, Buck is not the only one who has missed you.  _

 

_ \- Magnus xx _

  
  


It's safe to say that Alec doesn't get much sleep that night, thoughts running rampant in endless circles.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it. I won't waste the opportunity, I assure you."

 

Alec sighs when he ends the call, Captain Garroway's words echoing in the back of his mind. A day off. An entire day off, without even reports to worry about - an entire day free of work.

 

Alec can't remember the last time he had a day like this ... it's been months, at the very least. There's a lot he should do - tidy around the house, spend some time with his sister, catch up on the shows he's fallen behind on, to name a few.

 

Yet, there's only one thing Alec can think of - or rather, one person.

 

Isabelle will understand, he's sure. Besides, they have a standing reservation next Wednesday, at her favourite restaurant, where she'll no-doubt grill him for any and all details.

 

Alec has other plans in mind, for today.

 

* * *

 

Alec's heart pounds to the beat of his knocks; it doesn't help that Gita opens the door, instead of her son, as Alec had been hoping.

 

Not because he doesn't like Gita - she's become a mother figure of sorts, to him, and he holds a lot of affection for her, but rather because he doesn't entirely know what he's doing, nor the intentions of Magnus' suggestion, and he doesn't want to enter into an awkward situation if he can help it. 

 

"Alexander," Gita's smile, Alec notices, is very reminiscent of her son's. Or, perhaps it's the other way around. "I would have thought you'd be at work?"

 

"Captain Garroway gave me the day off, in recompense for stepping in to help a rookie cop fix a mistake. I'm free from any work today, under his strict orders."

 

"I see," Gita has this knowledge about her, this warm presence that hints at her being a few steps ahead of everyone else; as though she knows what Alec is thinking before he's even said it. 

 

"Any plans, for today then?" Gita asks, folding her hands over her flower-print apron. "Errands or time out for yourself, perhaps? Some fun?"

 

Alec's breath sticks in his throat. He's met parents of boyfriend's before, a few times, but it's always been after a considerable point of dating not when he's standing on a precipice of maybe's, being closely acquainted with the parents of someone he's beginning to crush on before the first meeting between interests had even occurred. 

 

Not that he can even be sure of what this is, if it's anything even remotely romantic or if it's just Magnus being ... Magnus, being a friend. 

 

"Magnus suggested lunch, yesterday, I was actually hoping on taking him up on that offer." Alec admits, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "He is, here, isn't he?"

 

Gita smiles, fondly. "He's in his room, I believe, although lord knows what he's actually doing. Please, come in - I'll make you a cup of coffee because he'll likely take a few good minutes to get ready."

 

"You don't-" Alec splutters, stumbling over the threshold of the doorway, resigning himself to the fact that there's no arguing with Gita when she has something on her mind. 

 

Alec sits down at the table, comforted by the familiar bright atmosphere; he's always felt comfortable in his neighbour's household, with Gita's gentle nature and Darius' striking humour. 

 

A while ago now, he'd come to them, hating himself for doing it, after a dinner with his parents where his father all but threatened to disown him for being gay, because he refused to back down from who he is, refused to be this stranger they were expecting. At the time, Alec had pretended that he just wanted to say hello, but it hadn't taken long for Gita to figure out that something was seriously wrong.

 

Gita had wrapped him in a knit-blanket, handed him a mug of coffee that thawed the cold from his heart and reminded him that good, kind people did exist out there. Darius, in a rare moment of severity, had blatantly stated that Alec's parents didn't deserve him, if they couldn't accept him for who he is - even though they'd barely known each other a month, Alec had felt more love that night than his own parents had ever showed him. 

 

That night had been a pinnacle moment, for Alec, and he hasn't been able to thank either of them since. Mostly because Gita isn't one for accepting apologies she doesn't deem necessary, and Darius had stuck to his dad-level brand of humour. 

 

That had all been before Alec had met Magnus, though, and Alec doesn't really know how to tiptoe around the fact that he's never felt such an instant connection with someone before, that he's not scared so much as he is desperate to know if it could lead anywhere. 

 

"Here, Alec, you drink this and I'll go and see what Magnus is up to." Gita smiles, carefully placing a mug of coffee in front of him, a cheerfully bright candy cane hooked around the rim, a red bow tied at the curve. 

 

Alec thanks her, sipping the hot drink, laced with undertones of peppermint that calm him; Christmas was never a big deal in his house, growing up it had been more about parties and showing off rather than spending time with family, and as Alec had grown up, more important things had taken precedence. 

 

Yet, these small gestures - peppermint coffee and sugar cookies iced in Christmas decorations, the first fall of snow in December and the happy flash of lights around the hedges and trees and dancing along rooftops - it provides Christmas with a meaning Alec had never been able to place, before.

 

He's half-done with his coffee when Gita returns, her apron discarded in favour of a paisley scarf, Magnus following close behind; he looks amazing, as always, a  cobalt shirt with silver linings hugging his arms, tucked into slim black pants with a chain link belt and shoes that must have only just been polished for how much they shine. 

 

"Alexander," Magnus grins. Alec tries not to catch the way Gita glances between them, a knowing glint in her eyes. "I hear that you're interested in my lunch offer?"

 

"I have the day off and it sounds-" Alec swallows, Magnus' bright gaze sending sparks racing down his spine. "Fun."

 

"Wonderful fun." Magnus holds out his hand, rings catching the midday sun streaming in through the open windows. "That much I can promise."

 

* * *

 

"I found this on my travelling endeavours during the week," Magnus turns off the ignition, glancing at Alec with apprehension curving a hesitant smile. "It's a delightful family-owned diner, passed down generation to generation, and the food is to die for."

 

"Sounds great," Alec allows himself the folly of wishing he could reach over, before his brain kindly steps in and reminds him of all the reasons he can't. He settles on a smile, instead. 

 

"I'm glad you think so." Magnus grins, back, as though Alec's opinion is really that important. "Now, just wait here."

 

Alec does, anticipation crawling over his skin, hairs standing to attention beneath his leather jacket, his only move to undo his seatbelt. He almost jumps out of his seat when Magnus opens the door, offering him a hand, fingers outstretched, long and elegant. 

 

"I'm trying to be a proper gentleman," Magnus explains, wiggling his fingers. "And, truthfully, to woo you, though we'll see how that goes."

 

"Woo, me?" Alec echoes, even as he takes Magnus' hand, clambering a little awkwardly out of the car, although Magnus doesn't mention his slight stumble. 

 

"Did I read things wrong?" Magnus asks, cheeks pink. "I thought it was clear, that I had asked you on a date, but if you're not interested than-"

 

"No," Alec blurts out, embarrassment lighting a fire beneath his skin, as he scrambles to recover. "No, you didn't read anything wrong, I - I'm very much, interested. In you. In dating, you."

 

Magnus' light giggle is all that keeps Alec from closing his own head in the door, although it's a close call there for a moment.

 

* * *

 

Magnus doesn't let go of Alec's hand. 

 

Not when Alec is out of the car, not when they're at the doors to the diner, nor when they're inside. The waitress takes their respective orders, barely blinking at their joined hands, which rest atop the table - and Alec doesn't hate it. 

 

He even mourns the absence, a little, when they discover that eating does required both of their hands to themselves. As soon as Magnus has finished his burger, Alec makes his move, feigning for one of Magnus' fries and taking his hand instead.

 

Magnus' smile is blinding and Alec can't shake off the pride in himself, as ridiculous as it is. It's a tiny gesture, they're simply holding hands, but to Alec it feels like the focal point of his universe.

 

Magnus' traces shapes against the back of Alec's hand, while Alec sips at his milkshake, and it's nice. More than nice, it's - it's the closure of a hole Alec hadn't even realised had grown, the settling of something warm inside his unfulfilled heart. 

 

He's been in love before, he knows, and he's fallen for people who he'd later fallen out of love with, but nothing, nothing had ever felt like this moment, with Magnus sitting across from him, their feet pressed together beneath the table, joy sparking Alec's skin in a way he'd missed. 

 

It's dizzying excitement and the welcome potential for something he's been missing; Alec doesn't necessarily believe in love at first sight, the cliche a little too overused for his tastes, but he can't deny interest, or a connection that feels tangible, a ribbon tying Magnus to him. 

 

Alec feels the breath soar from his lungs, when Magnus looks at him, eyes wide and fond. It's nothing more than a look, nothing new, but it carries a heavier weight, the knowledge of requited feelings a clarifying lens on the moment.

 

"Magnus," Alec whispers, unsure what he's saying, if he's asking something or just struck by undefinable awe. Magnus smiles, a soft upturn of lips that sends Alec's heart into overdrive.

 

It's not clear who moves first, whether Magnus' inclines his head before Alec leans forward, or if it's all happening in synch, nor does it really matter, because as soon as their lips touch the rest of the world falls away. 

 

The fingertips of Magnus' free hand brush along Alec's cheek, down, down - he breaks from the kiss, fingers tipping his chin up, a tender peck to the corner of his mouth quickly spinning into something deeper.

 

Alec pulls away when the realisation that they're in public settles in, though fortune has swung in their favour, the kiss apparently slipping by unnoticed. His lips tingle, the phantom press of Magnus' mouth an impression he never wants to forget. 

 

"Thank you for agreeing to lunch with me," Magnus whispers, knuckles grazing the slight stubble on Alec's cheek. 

 

"I can't imagine anything I'd rather have done today." Alec wraps his fingers around Magnus' wrist, glancing up, almost winded at the force of affection in Magnus' gaze.

 

"Funny," Magnus shrugs. "Nothing better is coming to my mind, either."

 

"Care to continue this ... day, of fun?" Alec licks his lips, confidence growing when Magnus' tracks the movement. "I don't have anything to do, today, and to be completely honest, I don't think there's anything that I'd want to do without you."

 

It's more forward than he usually dares to be, but Magnus is nodding before he's even finished his sentence, and something about it just feels right.

 

"Throw in some mac & cheese for dinner, and I'm all yours."

 

Alec shakes his head, fondly, even as Magnus' thumb strokes along his cheekbone. "Deal."

 

They seal it with a kiss, of course - one of many, many more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!! 3/3 gifts posted and shared! *happy dance*
> 
> I'd just like to thank my fellow heartbreakers™ for keeping me sane, and supporting me when I needed it most; Eilen for help with the names in this fic; and everyone else who's read and supported my work the past few years. 2018 has a lot of exciting things in store, and I hope that you enjoy what's to come as much as I am <3
> 
> links - for those interested:
> 
> Twitter: [ninwrites](https://mobile.twitter.com/ninwrites) for fic stuff/updates/snippets + [malteser_24](https://mobile.twitter.com/malteser_24) for general fandom mess + small threads  
> 
> 
> Tumblr: I've moved accounts - now, I have a writing tumblr, which you can find [here](https://ninwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Nin ❤


End file.
